Romance through thick and thin
by Digimaster-Simply Prodigious
Summary: First chapter in five, Takari romance fic. i gave it pg13 for bits of swearing.Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter Title

Hey, this is my first fic but it doesn't mean u don't have to read it.   
It is Takari as I think they are the easiest characters to adapt to   
and use. I think Taiora is usually to predictable when I write them   
but I'm sure other people can adapt to Taiora just like I can to Takari.   
Tk and Kari are about 22 and the rest of digidestined are 25/26.  
  
Enjoy, I dedicate this to my friend Starcats, who has helped me realise   
that I'm not the only weird person. Thanx  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and all the characters, etc, etc.   
you get the idea…  
  
: Chapter1  
  
The alarm rang shrill throughout the household. T.k., head in the pillow,   
reached up feeling for the alarm and slapped it. He hated getting up early.  
But he needed to study hard at his university so wearily he got up and went   
down stairs. His brother was already down there, "early shift matt?"  
Matt looked up from his paper and nodded. TK sighed, he never really saw matt  
much now he was part of the police, many of his old friends would never have   
guessed that such a shy person would become a copper yet Matt had stuck at it   
and was rapidly moving up the ranks. Tk took a piece of toast from the toaster   
and grabbed a plate. He sat down opposite his brother and started on his toast.   
Tk yawned, he hated getting up in the mornings and that alarm clock seemed to   
keep on ringing in his head for another 2 hours. He munched silently for a   
minute or so until he looked up at the time, "shit, I'd better go or I'll be late,   
I promised Kari I'd meet her at the corner in like 5 minutes!" and with that T.K.   
grabbed his toast and his bag and raced off out the door. Matt smiled, he thought  
it was cute how TK and Kari were so close.  
  
Kari stood at the corner of the road waiting as TK came running up, "and what time  
do you call this?" she asked with a playful grin on her face. He gave her a   
peck on the cheek and smiled, "I knew that alarm was broken!"  
"Isn't it amazing that it never seems to be you"  
"Yeah well..."  
Kari laughed again; Tk had always liked her laugh, it always seemed so cheerful   
and friendly, he though how lucky he was and how they had known each other since the age   
of 8. He looked at her for a moment, admiring her, the short, chestnut hair that gleamed   
in the morning sun.   
"Hello? Earth to Tk?"  
"Huh, what?" he had been miles away   
"You don't seem at all with it today, not enough sleep?"  
"No, no. I was just thinking how lucky I was to be with you…"  
"That's sweet T.k. but keep your mind on the real world or you could hurt yourself"  
"How do you mean?" he asked innocently then just missed walking into a lamppost"   
Kari giggled. "You are not at all with it this morning are you Tk"   
"Yeah I, err, suppose"  
They arrived just in time for the bell "Well shall I meet you again at lunch?"  
"Yeah ok, just stay awake!" she called as she walked off towards her first class   
Tk nodded and set off for his first class, he enjoyed school although it did have its ups  
and downs. For a start there was the problem with the jealous gang, it all went back to   
2 years ago, he had been dating Kari for 18 months now and although he had known this gang   
of kids since he was in high school. They hated him as he had their leader, Carl thrown in   
jail, after Tk had revealed that he had been dealing drugs to his brother Matt. Also this   
Carl had his eyes on Kari and was awfully jealous when Tk had seemed so close to Kari, and   
even worse when Tk had started dating her. Now they were determined to give Tk a hard time   
as he had been with Kari for so long. And they had been following him some days. It wasn't   
that TK was scared but in a four on one, he had no chance so he could do nothing.  
  
Tk sat in the lunch hall fed up, those revision classes to him were so boring,   
but he brightened up a bit when Kari came over  
"How's your day been?"  
"Same as ever, plain boring"  
"Mine hasn't been too bad, the teacher fell over in class so that was funny"  
"Really?"  
"Slipped on the water someone had spilled"  
"Was she ok?"  
"Yeah but her pride had been damaged, You know how high and mighty she thinks she is"  
"One of those things I guess"  
"Yeah, you doing anything tonight?  
"Err, no actually"  
"I'll meet you tonight at my house around 6:30 yeah?"  
"Yeah, sure. Bye sweetheart"  
Kari kissed him on the cheek and went off. Tk sat looking at his lunch, in the end he never touched it.  
  
Tk looked at his watch, it was 4:00. Would this lecture ever end? The teacher seemed to go on and on and on.   
Finally he dismissed the class and he raced out to his car. He drove to the social club meeting he attended   
every fortnight but this meeting seemed to go slowly as well. He looked at his watch, 5:45. Why did this meeting   
seem to drag so much! Finally he got out and he raced home. He got washed and changed, the time was now about 6:15,  
so he began to walk the couple of blocks down to Kari's house. He stumbled into the gang. They started pushing him   
around a bit but he took no notice. This began to annoy them so they started shouting abuse at him but he couldn't   
care less. It was only when they jumped him when he realised how threatening they could really be…  
  
  
6:45, Kari stopped and looked at her watch again, where was he? After all the time they had been together, she knew   
he wouldn't stand her up. Maybe he had forgotten she thought, but that wasn't the Tk she knew, or thought she knew.   
  
One punched Tk in the stomach, he staggered, bent over then another kicked him in the side so he fell to the floor.   
They kept on and on hitting him until he was injured and left him on the floor  
  
Kari paced the hallway, repeatedly looking at her watch.7:10, where the bloody hell was he she thought.  
  
Tk sat in the darkened alley, blood streaming down his face. The Gang had run off, something had disturbed them.   
They had kicked and punched him in the face. His stomach was sore from their kicks and his leg was so painful he   
could hardly walk. Reaching up to the fence, he pulled himself up and staggered towards the Kamiya Residence.  
  
Kari looked at her watch again 7:30, why would Tk stand her up like this? Finally there was a thud on the door.  
"And what time d-" she began. "Holy shit!" she cried  
"Hey hey, calm down Kari I'm ok"  
"Ok???, what are you talking about look at yourself!"  
He saw himself fully by looking in the mirror in the hall, he had blood and mud on his face. , his arm was cut   
and there was a huge gash on his leg.  
"What on earth happened to you?" said Kari  
"Don't worry, it was just them jerks who don't like me"  
"Don't worry? How am supposed to not worry when my boyfriend comes in caked in blood!"  
"Kari, Kari, calm down ok"  
"Ok I'm sorry but you'll have to clean yourself up"  
Tk nodded and went to get a cloth. He wiped away most of the dirt and blood but there was still a gash on his leg  
"That ain't too bad" Kari shook her head, "boys are so stubborn" she thought.  
  
That was the last they thought of it until the next week, Tk had been attacked 3 times by that group, he sat in   
Kari's house silently as she cleaned up his cuts. "This is getting beyond a joke Tk, you have to do something about this"  
"Yeah but what?"  
"How do I know?"  
"You asked!"  
Kari sat silently continuing to clean him up "Oww  
"Well it's not my fault"  
"Go a bit more gently then!"  
They sat in silence again, Kari could see that he was tired and battered but her patience was running out. Tk sighed   
again, as if annoyed with Kari. "What have I done now!"  
"WHAT!"  
"Why are you damn sighing at me!"  
"Who says I bloody was!"  
"What the hell is your problem?"  
"You!"  
"What have I done now?"  
"You don't get it do you Kari, how the fuck do you think I feel when I see them coming after me? How the fuck   
do you think I feel when they leave me there each time after beating the living shit outta me. You just haven't   
got a clue have you?"  
Kari sat there shocked, bringing tears to her eyes but she held them back. This was not the kind, caring and   
considerate person she thought she knew, this ordeal was changing him. She cried out in anger "LEAVE!!!"She   
then broke down, sobbing she cried"Please just leave me now" Tk stormed off, slamming the door behind him.  
She then sat there and cried until her eyes hurt. She went up to bed sobbing herself to sleep…  
  
The next day she avoided Tk at Uni, although he had felt so guilty last night. He couldn't believe himself   
why he lashed out. But he could not face her after what he had done. She walked home that night and bumped   
into the group that had been pushing Tk around. The main guy said smugly "Hi Kari, How's your boyfriend?   
"Leave off"  
"Heard he got in a bit of a scrap"  
"We had a fight, happy?"  
"Yes in fact, and d'ya wanna know why Miss Kari?"  
"Why then?"  
"So he won't be bothered about what happens to you!" and with that the grabbed Kari, she tried to scream   
but they hands muffled it. She kicked but their grip was too tight. She was scared to death. She managed   
to scream out T.k. and then it all went blank...   
  
  
  
  
What happens to Kari? Read and review if you want part 2!  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
Chapter 2  
  
Usual disclaimer applies that I don't own digimon and have nothin to do with   
it apart from that I write fics about it, thanx for reviewing, here is the next  
part for your enjoyment  
  
  
"KAAAARRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIII!" TK ran towards the alley where the scream had come from,   
he had seen her been dragged off. He arrived just to see a white van drive off. He   
shouted out her name again but as he knew it was useless. They had got him in the worst   
way possible and they knew it. He stood there for a moment, the pain sinking in of what   
had just happened. He then turned and ran home, he threw his bag down and got in his car,   
the he speeded off. Even Tk himself had little knowledge of where to go or where he was   
going but he was determined to find his much loved Kari. He drove around town in and out,   
looking all over. He checked the likely places they would have gone but no sign whatsoever.   
He stopped the car, it was 10 o clock at night. He wanted to search but he knew driving while  
he was worked up could lead to an accident. He drove home, disappointed. He looked and felt  
ever so worried about what might happen to Kari.  
  
He never slept that night, all he could do was think about Kari and what they could be doing   
to her. Tossing, turning thoughts going through his head about Kari. He looked at his clock,   
3:40 am. He put his head down in his pillow but how could he sleep? Kari was out there,   
somewhere. God knows what was happening to her. He rolled over again, was Kari injured?   
Was she hurt? Was she…dead? Tk had Matt's determination inside him and he could stand   
this no more. He couldn't just lay there thinking about what might happen, he was just   
waiting for something bad to happen. He got out of bed and got changed quickly and silently   
for he did not want to wake his brother, as he would question him. He slipped out the door   
and sped out in his car. Searching the streets he couldn't stop thinking, thinking, worrying.   
Where the bloody hell was she? He thought, what have they done to her? He went back to the   
town, the streetlamps shone brightly throughout the street as Tk drove down the empty roads.   
He continued thinking and he couldn't get it out of his head, he turned some music on but   
it just put him in a worse mood. He went through roads again and again, looking past every   
back road and sideroad. He began passing cars, he looked at his watch, it was 6:30, he had   
been driving for 2 hours. He drove and drove, thinking and thinking all the time but he   
didn't let himself loose his cool. This would only cost Kari more so he continued but why   
couldn't he get this worry out of his head. He drove past a road with many sideroads.  
  
Suddenly he saw something, could it be? He had seen something down an alleyway leading to   
another street. He turned and came down the road again slowly. No it couldn't be he thought   
they wouldn't do a thing like that would they? He came slowly and his worst fears came true,   
there was Kari battered, bruised and beaten, left for dead in an alley way "oh my god no!"   
Tk's heartbeat was racing as he hit the brakes and jumped out of the car. He ran over to the   
motionless body of Kari. "Kari, what have they done to you, why, why?" He checked her pulse,   
she was alive but she was injured but he didn't know how badly. "Kari, Kari please speak to   
me, please" but she was unconscious. "Ok don't worry I'm gonna get you to a hospital, don't   
worry, I'm here Kari" T.k. lifted her limp body into his arms. T.k. placed here in the back   
of his car. "I'm gonna get you to a hospital now, you'll be fine" T.k. heartbeat was racing.   
Why did they do this to her? To get at him maybe? He felt it was all his fault, he glanced   
at Kari in the rear view mirror, if only he had been nice to her, if only he had been with   
her he'd be able to stop them, if-. There we so many "if's" Tk thought but she was at least   
in his hands now, safe for the moment.   
  
T.k. sat on a chair at her bedside. Kari was still in a coma, she had hit her head badly   
although she wouldn't suffer brain damage or anything. She had been knocked about a bit. Cuts,   
many bruises to her. Her arm was cut up fairly badly and she had many scratches. But the doctors  
said she would be ok. T.k. sat holding her lifeless hand. "I never meant for this to happen   
Kari" a tear came to his eye" I never meant to snap at you, it-it-it's all my fault!" he buried   
his head in his hands. There was silence for a brief moment. "Kari…why have they done this,   
why couldn't it be me laying there, I deserve it! I never wanted you to get involved in all   
of this!" I'm so so sorry Kari, for shouting at you, everything. He sat in silence for a moment.   
He lifted his head up "I swear I won't leave your side! Until you wake up, I'll stay, no matter   
how long it takes. I'm gonna see this through we you!" He looked at her bruised body, her   
beautiful face now had a huge cut on her forehead. He thought of the people who had did this to   
her, he winced. "And I swear Kari Kamiya, I will kill whoever did this to you! And I'm gonna   
kick their sorry ass and make them wish they were never fucking born!" He sobbed as he said   
the last few words as he looked at her. He put his head next to her side and fell asleep.  
  
Kari's hand stirred, Tk awoke in an instant. "Kari?" Kari stirred again, Tk felt like a huge   
weight had been lifted. Without opening her eyes she spoke "Tk?"  
"Kari, thank god, how are you feeling?" she smiled a slow smile, not opening her eyes.   
"Don't worry Tk, I'll pull through" she tried to turn on her side" owww"  
"Kari don't, please, you are injured" Tk stood up so she could see him, she opened her eyes.  
"I never thought I was going to see you again Tk…"  
"I'm sorry all this happened Kari" Tk hugged Kari  
"I'm safe now" Tk bent down and kissed her on the lips. Kari felt a wave of warmth rush   
through her. She had thought while she was in the back of the van that she may, at times   
she was certain she would never see Tk again. The interaction between the two made her   
feel safe.  
"I'm sorry I shouted at you, I-"  
"You don't have to explain Tk." She smiled again  
"I'm going to go now Kari, I said I would stay with you until you woke up and are in a   
stable condition  
"Don't worry, I just have to take care of some business"  
"Wait Tk, you are going to get them aren't you…"  
"I have to Kari, just look what they did to you"  
"You don't have to though, stay with me please"  
"Kari, I am going to go, they have to be taught a lesson"  
"Please Tk", she said sobbing, "for me?"  
"No, I must, I can't let them get away with a crime like that!  
"Then go to the police, your brother, they can sort it out, please Tk!" tears dropped   
from her eyes onto her shirt  
"That won't change anything Kari, you have to realise I can't let something like this be   
forgotten!  
"Then-then marry me TK..."  
  
What will happen, Tk has just been asked by Kari to marry him. What will he say and what we   
he do about the attack? Read and review for part 3  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!  
No real intro, apart from that someone asked where I came from and   
yes I am british.   
disclamer: I don't own digimon, fox kids have a few rights,   
yadda yadda yadda. Here's part 3!  
  
Tk stood there staring at Kari  
"Marry me" repeated Kari  
He tried to speak but no words came out  
"Don't you love me Tk?"  
Tk stood there, stuck in a predicament in which he had no idea what to do   
or say.He stared for a second, he could see she looked hurt but in her   
eyes was a glimmer of hope. What could he do? Suddenly turned and ran off   
towards the doors troubled and thoughts racing through his mind,   
leaving Kari in her bed for the first time. Kari watched as he ran off   
towards the doors. She began to question whether he loved her or not.   
She put her head   
down in to her pillow. What was he going to do? Was he going to   
kill the guy who had beaten her up? She knew they had Tk outnumbered   
but why was he doing this? She knew the answer to that though, for her.   
She knew she had to get out of the hospital to stop him. She closed   
the curtain around her bed and got changed. Then she slipped out passed   
the reception and out. She looked all around, she had a pounding headache   
but she needed to find Tk. Her head was getting worse though she knew, and   
she began to feel dizzy. She knew though she had to find Tk but she felt   
terrible, she let her legs give way and she fell to the ground up against   
a tree, clutching her bandaged head. She knew she wouldn't last much longer   
but Tk...  
  
Suddenly, Matt who had been at a training course returned and saw Kari as he   
passed in his car. The car suddenly grinded to halt. "Uh Hey Kari, shit what   
on earth happened to you, are you ok?"  
Kari was holding her head and she looked up at Matt causing him to see the   
bandage on her head. "Holy shit, you can't stay outside like that! Where's Tk?"  
"I dunno" she mumbled  
"What do you mean you don't know, shouldn't he be here looking after you?"  
"Well you can't stay here" he paused for a second "You'll have to come back to my house "  
"But-"  
"Sorry Kari but look at yourself, no arguments"  
Matt helped her up and into his car  
"So where's Tk?"  
There were tears dripping from her eyes, she tried to speak but it came out all   
wrong. She tried to explain but she was unable to make the words sound right.  
"You are worse than I thought Kari, What on earth happened to you I don't know   
but I can't wait to hear about this from Tk"  
He drove the car round the corner and arrived at his house. He helped her   
out of the car by slinging he arm over his shoulder. With his free hand he   
reached for his keys and opened the door, he immediately took Kari upstairs and   
put her in bed. "You need sleep"  
"But Matt-"  
"Huh your head feeling better?"  
"Yeah but Tk..."  
"What about Tk?"  
"Trouble the gang"  
"Slow down Kari"  
She let it out in one go "Someone kidnapped me and put me in hospital and gave me   
this now Tk is going to go after them but they will outnumber him and- and-"  
Matt looked on at Kari, it made sense now. The bandage on her head, Tk not looking   
after her and her being alone. " Say no more, I'll go look for him but you, you must   
stay here understand me?" Kari nodded "try and get some sleep and hopefully Tk will   
be home by the time I get back. Now I'll be back as soon as possible  
"But what about Tk?"  
"Tk won't get any better with you sitting around worrying"  
"But Matt-"  
"No buts ok?"  
Kari reluctantly nodded. Matt went downstairs and opened the door, "Remember you are   
not doing yourself any favours if you don't get any sleep" he called up the stairs and   
with that he left. Kari turned on her side in the bed thinking…  
  
Matt travelled the streets searching like his brother had done before him. He turned   
the radio on his sports car on as he drove through the highways. He grew weary soon,   
as it seemed impossible to find him. It was such a big place and so many roads but he   
knew he had to do this. Not for Tk, Matt knew that Tk could take care of himself, he   
was doing this for Kari. He didn't know really whether that what she was telling was   
true, he didn't know what to believe. But she was distraught and he knew something   
had happened, for Tk to run off like this. Was she really kidnapped? That would   
certainly explain the bandages… But who would want to kidnap Kari and hurt her   
like that. Surely the Tk he knew would have stayed with her, but did Tk know about   
this entire situation? He stopped asking himself questions and continued driving.   
Soon he returned to his house, he had been searching a good couple of hours. He shut   
the door behind him, instinctively he walked up the stairs to check on Kari, she was   
rolled over on her side facing away form the door, he guessed she was asleep so he   
went back downstairs and put the Tv on. Meanwhile, Kari lied there, staring at the   
floor, tears dripping from her eyes...  
  
Will they ever stop Tk? Will Tk do anything he will regret? R+R for part 4  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4   
God I hate these Disclaimers! Anyway I don't own digimon, or any of the characters.   
Only thing I really own in all of this is the damn fic  
  
  
  
Tk walked the street alone, he seemed emotionless, whistling while he walked.   
He turned another corner, he seemed to have nothing on his mind. He looked as   
if he wouldn't have given a thought to the word Kari. He turned another corner   
and walked up to someone, a dark, mysterious person. Tk walked up to him and   
seemed to be having words with him. Suddenly Tk appeared to push the person   
and he pushed Tk back. Tk hit him with a swift hard punch to his jaw but the   
dark man pulled out a knife and as Tk lunged again, plunged it into his stomach...  
  
Kari screamed and sat bolt upright. Reality hit her hard as she realised it was   
just a dream, but next time she thought that it could be for real... Matt came   
rushing in the door, he could see sweat on her forehead. "Kari, Kari what's the   
matter?"  
"Err-nothing Matt, you can just go back to sleep"  
"Well it doesn't seem like that"  
Kari turned away from Matt   
"C'mon Kari, you can tell me"  
Kari looked down at the floor in shame.   
"Kari..."he began as Matt sat down next to her and put his arm around her but she   
pulled away.  
"Matt, don't, you can't, your Tk's brother..."  
"Kari look at me" but she still stared down at the floor not wanting to look at   
him. Matt held her shoulders and turned to her to face him. She looked into his   
eyes "I'm not trying to fill Tk's place as he isn't here…but look at yourself   
Kari, how can you get by without somebody to care for you. Someone to sit you   
down and listen to you, to comfort you when you are feeling down and help you   
get through this. Now tell me you don't need someone like that?  
"I suppose" She buried her head into his shoulder as they hugged "Thank you Matt"  
she whispered  
  
Tk sat on the park bench, he looked at his wristwatch. He realised he hadn't eaten   
since yesterday but he didn't care. From the way he looked at it, his life was a mess.   
Well at least that was what it seemed from his point of view. He got up and wandered   
around the park with his hands in his pockets and his head down. He thought that   
nothing mattered anymore, some stupid kids were making his life hell and Kari,   
well he had lost her and it was his own fault. He sat down again on a bench,   
this was all about Kari wasn't it, all of it. He thought about her for a moment,   
all the good times they had had together, but then he remembered seeing her lying   
there lifelessly in hospital. He clenched his fist as a tear rolled out of his eye,   
maybe this was his fault… It didn't matter what he did now, he thought. Kari had   
left him, and he felt he was slipping behind at university, and he felt he had   
nothing really to live for. He remembered when they were in the hospital clearly  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kari, I am going to go, they have to be taught a lesson" he had said to her  
"Please Tk", she said sobbing, "for me?"  
"No, I must, I can't let them get away with a crime like that!  
"Then go to the police, your brother, they can sort it out, please Tk!" tears dropped   
from her eyes onto her shirt  
"That won't change anything Kari, you have to realise I can't let something like this   
be forgotten"  
"Then marry me TK"…  
Tk had then stood there staring at Kari, stunned. He had had no idea how to respond.  
"Marry me" repeated Kari  
He tried to speak but no words came out  
"Don't you love me Tk?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The last words of Kari repeated in his mind. Of course he loved her, didn't he? Why wasn't   
he able to answer her then? He began to question even his love for Kari. He dismissed the   
thought, he knew he loved Kari, well at least he thought he did. Maybe in his heart he   
knew that she wasn't the right one, but he had known for certain that she was the perfect   
girl for him. Maybe his feelings had betrayed him... His train of thought was interrupted   
when he saw a familiar black sports car. He realised it was Matt and then saw he was looking   
for him. Matt just caught sight of him as he ran off. He stopped the car but Tk run off into   
the crowd. Matt sprinted after him but he had disappeared in the crowd of people. Matt sighed,   
there were something wrong with Tk, something…  
  
Kari sat in her bed, silently thinking about Tk. would he ever come home? He could be lying   
there, left for dead just like she was but she was lucky that Tk had found her, she tried to   
recount the events of the last few days. She couldn't remember much apart from being grabbed   
and screaming out for Tk then she remembered that something had hit her hard on the back of   
her head. Then she woke up in the back of a van but she remembered no more. She started to   
worry more and more about Tk, stressing herself out. She even began blaming herself over the   
whole situation. She sobbed and sobbed and put herself in a worse mental state than before.   
Her pulse was racing and she was sweating. She didn't know what to do, her hands were   
trembling as she had worked herself up badly. Suddenly the door opened and Matt came in.   
He heard her and he came rushing up the stairs. "Kari what has happened, what have u done   
to yourself?"  
He put his arm round her and comforted her "C'mon Kari, this is not like you at all to just   
give up and let your inside tear itself apart. You should just take the easy option by blaming   
yourself and giving up on Tk. He still loves you and you love him. You must stop torturing   
yourself Kari, you must be strong" Kari nodded as he held her in his arms. Matt looked at   
the poor girl in front of him, he had to find Tk fast but he couldn't leave Kari, what should   
he do, and would he be able to find Tk in time?   
  
Ooh, another climax, I'm nasty innit but I promise to wrap it up in part 5 Review if you   
want it though  
  
Digimaster  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-it all ends here…  
  
Whew, it's been an eventful week, struggling to get a chapter up a day.   
But I don't mind as long as you people want my stories, I'll write them!   
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of digimon, what else can I say?  
  
  
Matt helped Kari off the bed, he still didn't know what he should do. Finally  
he came to a decision. "You're coming with me!" he said as he made his mind   
up. Although the process of finding Tk would be slower by taking Kari, He  
could not leave her to do some permanent damage to herself. He wearily  
helped Kari down the stairs and into the front seat of his car and got in  
the other side. He then drove away from the house once again, regaining  
the search for his brother. He himself hadn't slept well at all, this was the   
last thing he needed, especially if Tk did anything stupid. He drove around   
occasionally getting out and looking down back alleys and comforting Kari   
before she could start herself off again. Eventually they came to a stop, Matt   
parked the car and they both went into a restaurant.  
  
The two eat silently as they sit next to the window of the restaurant, they hardly   
exchanged a word the whole time, both in deep thought. Matt stared out the   
window for a few seconds, he resumed eating then stopped and looked out the  
window again, squinting, that couldn't possibly be what he thought it was could   
it? He suddenly threw down his knife and fork and got up. "Kari, stay here ok,   
I don't care what happens stay here" and with that he sprinted out of the   
restaurant onto the street leaving a confused Kari there eating. Meanwhile   
Matt ran down the street and turned the corner as fast as he could. Only Matt   
knew what had made him rush off like that.  
  
Matt ended up in the same alley Tk had found Kari, only the scene was   
different this time. The guy who had taken Kari was on the floor, beaten.   
Blood oozed from his nose and he was bruised all over. His knee was cut   
badly and he could hardly walk but even more to the horror of Matt's eyes   
was the sight of Tk. He was not filled with the relief as he expected, instead   
he was filled with horror, disgust and pity for the poor young man that were   
in front of him. Tk continued to beat on the man on the floor. Tk was filled   
with rage as he continued to beat on this guy relentlessly, not noticing his brother.  
  
He turned around and saw Matt, he stopped beating the man on the floor.   
"Finally found me eh Matt?"  
"Tk-" Matt began  
"Oh don't start pouring out that shit to me, we all know how much of a good guy you are"  
"Tk, you don't know what you are doing"  
"I know perfectly well what I am doing Matt, I'm kicking the living crap out of this guy!"  
as he said this he kicked the guy on the floor  
"Stop it Tk, you are confused, it is not worth risking it, your life isn't in as that bad of a  
state than you think it is"  
"What do you know Matt, you had the easy route in life, nothing matters to me now"   
He pulled out a handgun, Matt recognised it as one of his own he used through being   
in the police  
"Stop it Tk" as he advanced forward  
"Don't try it Matt, I know your game" he said as he swivelled around holding Matt at  
gunpoint  
"Ok, I'm sorry but think about it Tk, is it really worth It?" Tk turned back round so   
Matt was behind him  
"I don't need this Matt, you can't stop me"  
"I'm not try-"  
"Just shut up, there is nothing left in my life now, Kari has left me and everything  
is a mess" He clicked the gun so he was ready to fire  
"They ruined my life" Tk said tears rolling down his cheeks and sobbing as he  
spoke  
"So-so I'm gonna end theirs!"  
"It's not what you think Tk, Kari still loves you"  
"And how do you know Matt, what makes any of this your damn business?"   
Matt got angrier  
"It's my damn business Tk because I was the one had had to clear up your   
fucking problems! I had to sort out Kari, comfort her, have you seen the condition she is in  
because of what you have done to her? I've had to be there for her because you weren't,   
I had to constantly remind her that you loved her and that you were safe. I did this in your   
place Tk so this is my damn business!  
"Yeah well Kari doesn't love me anymore"  
"You don't know what you are saying…"  
"Yes I do Matt!"  
Matt was about to reply but he was cut off by a female voice "Tk…"  
Matt and Tk turned around to see Kari there collapsed on her knees.   
"Tk, please don't do it, for me?"  
Tk looked at her, she was in a terrible state just like Matt had said, he   
dropped the gun and ran over towards Kari. He got down on his knees and they both hugged,  
meanwhile Matt picked up the gun and arrested the guy on the floor. He took him away   
leaving Kari and Tk alone together.  
"I'm so sorry, Kari for leaving you like that and letting you get into that state"  
"Don't worry Tk, you are safe now and that's all that matters to me" she said smiling  
"Will you marry me then Tk?"  
Tk paused before saying "Yes, Kari I will, there is nothing more I would want in the world"   
He said smiling happily and with that the kissed passionately, before Tk carried Kari home  
in his arms  
*The End*   
Wow, Kari and Tk got there in the end didn't they? Well I am thinking of entering the Sorato  
contest. But I want your opinion first! Tell me if you think I should write another and whether  
I should have a happy or sad ending. Maybe a love triangle, I don't care just tell me what u think!  



End file.
